iSave Sam
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: Five months after Freddie saves Carly, he saves Sam also. What happens when Carly thinks she's in love with Freddie and Sam and Freddie debate their feelings for each other? Will there be a fight over him? Who will win? Seddie.
1. He saves me

_Sam's POV_

It was five months after Freddie had saved Carly. It was a hot spring day, and we would be getting out of school in just a month. It seemed like an eternity away.

Carly had decided that Freddie had been just bacon when he got his casts off, so everything was back to normal. We were all friends. Well, I was friends with Carly. Freddie and I had some kind of friend / enemy thing going on.

Anyway we were walking back from the Groovy Smoothie when it happened. I remember it like it was yesterday.

We were walking down the sidewalk, the sun beating down on us. Sweat beaded my forehead. I was wearing black and gray checkered carprees and a short sleeve purple shirt on. My sneakers pounded the pavement as we walked. My hair hung in my face. I was in a hurry; I wanted to get back to Carly's air-conditioned apartment.

Carly crossed the street daintily. Like I said, I was in a hurry so I wasn't going to waste my time looking for on coming cars.

Big mistake.

The next thing I knew, a blaring horn filled my ears and something pushed me with suck force that I flew across the road, landing head-first in the pavement.

I heard something skid and I got a headache as I felt blood pour down my cheek.

An earsplitting scream hurt my ears as I saw Carly. She looked in horror at the road. I turned my head also to see Freddie, lying in the road just as he had five months ago. I felt like screaming too, only no sound came. Carly ran over to him, yelling his name. I watched people circled Freddie and I. Siren's sounded in the distance.

I ignored the pain as I got up, pushing past the crowd to get to Freddie. I finally saw him, lying unconscious on the ground as Carly held him up, fright in her voice.

_Please let this be a nightmare._ I thought as I came over to him Carly looked up at me, an accusing look on her face. I looked past her at Freddie, who had blood oozing from his face, his eyes closed, and mouth slightly open. I dropped down on the pavement. Not touching either of them, just looking with my mouth open in horror.

Policemen and paramedics pushed through the crowd like I had before. Someone shook my shoulder but I was paralyzed, the shock of what just happened running through me, like it had so many months ago.

_No, no, no, no. Not again, please, not again…_

I felt faint. This was too much. I felt some one pick me up, figuring it was a paramedic or something, I didn't look at him. My eyes stayed on Freddie as the paramedics put him on a stretcher. I fainted after that, it was too much.

I heard a beeping sound. It was black, and I didn't open my eyes.

_Freddie._

_No, dear God no… _

_Why?_

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing I was in a hospital bed. I sat up, only to have a splitting headache. I laid back down, grunting. "You're awake!" Carly's happy squealing voice hurt my head. I winced.

"Is Freddie okay?" I asked, my voice raspy.

Her face fell. She sighed. "The doctor says they think he'll recover, but he was hurt even worse than last time. He broke his collarbone, and his left leg," she said, sadness in her voice. "He hasn't woken up yet,"

"Carly, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't see the van coming, and it was about to hit you. Freddie pushed you out of the way, saving you," she said, something in her voice I didn't recognize. I felt guilty.

"When does he get out?" I asked. "In about a week,"

When do I get out?" I asked. She sighed. "Today, you just fainted and hurt your head is all,"

I grunted. "The doctors wouldn't let me see Freddie, or even his mother. They said nobody could see him until tomorrow," she said. "I think I'll visit him when he's back at home, hospitals are kind of depressing," I said. I would visit him, although I dreaded the awkwardness.

Carly's jaw clenched. What was her problem? "Just remember the bacon," she said. I was taken aback. Did she think I would love Freddie just because he saved me? I wasn't about to do what she did…

"Oh come on Carly, do you really think I'd do that?" I asked. She looked down, a guilty look crossing her face.

Just then a man came in. He had on white pants and a white lab coat. He wore glasses and his head was bald. His eyes were a warm blue. He had a clip board in his hand.

"Okay Samantha, you can leave in about an hour," he said. "It's Sam," I said. He nodded. "Sorry, Sam then," he said smiling. I decided this man wasn't half bad, just a little old.

I now noticed that I was in one of those stupid patient outfits. "Your clothes are in there, you may put them on, and I'll have a nurse sign you out," he said pointing to a bathroom. I got up, my head still aching and went into the small bathroom, to find my clothes. I put them on and came out. Then after I was signed out, I went home, Freddie on my mind.


	2. The Visit

**Okay, I was reading over this and saw a few errors. They were bugging me, so I changed them. Thats it.**

_Freddie's POV_

I woke up in a hospital bed. Nobody was in the room with me. I was alone.  
The memory of what happened flooded back into my mind.

I had saved Sam. It was instinct, just like it had been with Carly. Was she okay? How badly hurt was she? How badly hurt was _I_?

Just then a doctor came in and told me that I had broken my collarbone and left leg. They said I'd be out in a week. Great.

That week Carly and Spencer visited me, they told me Sam was fine. She didn't come and see me in the hospital, and I found myself wanting to see her, to make sure she was alright.

I finally got out of the hospital on Sunday.

Carly and Spencer came and saw me again, and mom was at my side almost all of that day.

I was still thinking about Sam. Even though I had saved her, I didn't expect her to visit me. She was Sam, afterall.

I was lying in bed reading a comic book when I heard someone knock on the door. My mom had been getting ready to go get a new mallet, and opened the door. I listened to her and the visitor talk.

"Hey Ms. B. can I see Freddie?" My heart picked up pace. I recognized the voice. Sam.

"Oh hello Samantha, come in," my mom said, forcing the sweet tone.

"It's Sam."

"This is your fault, it's about time you came, even if you are a delinquent."

"Trust me lady, I know."

My mom and Sam appeared in the doorway, my mom glaring at her. Her eyes were focused on me, though.

"You have a visitor Freddie, I have to go get a new mallet, I'll be back in ten minutes," she said taking a step out then she frowned. She whispered something in Sam's ear and Sam shot her an annoyed look, then she was gone.

"Hey Freddork." Sam greeted. She was dressed in a red shirt and black jeans. Her blonde curls were pulled back by a black headband. I had to admit, she looked good, for Sam.

"Hey Sam."

She looked out the doorway, we heard a door slam. "Well crazy's gone," she said coming over to me.

"What did she say to you?" I asked.

"She said she was armed with underwear." I suddenly remembered what had happened last time this had happened. The only thing was, my best friends were switched. There was suddenly a knot in my stomach.

She chuckled. "Yeah, Carly told me about that, I laughed my head off," she said. I uttered a small laugh too, remembering what she had done. My stomach slowly un-knotted, like Sam would kiss me! The idea was ridiculous! Then I thought about the fire escape, but dismissed it when Sam gave me a weird look.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I said way to fast. She smirked, but decided to let it go. "Whatever," she said.

"How you doing?" she suddenly asked. "I'm fine, I'm taking a lot of pain killers." A guilty look crossed her face and she looked down. I mentally slapped myself. That was the wrong thing to say.

She quickly regained composure. "Yeah, sorry," she said. "Hey, it's not your fault," I said. Her head snapped up, her eyes flashing. "Actually, it is."

"I'm fine, it's not your fault," I said once again. I really didn't feel like it was her fault, I wasn't mad.

"Yes it is." Why must she be difficult?

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" she said, now yelling.

"No it's not!" I was yelling too.

Her mouth opened to argue but she closed it. She sighed. "Forget it."

It was silent for a minute. Then she spoke up. "Sorry I didn't visit you sooner, I just hate hospitals," she said. I raised my eyebrows. Sam Puckett had apologized. TWICE.

"It's okay." I said.

"Everyone at school has been talking about you, saying you're a hero. Carly has been bragging on how sweet you are and crap," she said. It was now that I noticed she was sitting on my bed. I didn't care so I didn't say anything.

"Really?" I asked. "No I just told you that," she said. My face fell and then she smiled, punching my arm. "Yes, you dork!" I winced at the pain, but smiled. She noticed the wince.

"Sorry, habit." she said. "I'm used to it."

She smiled again. It wasn't one of her devilish smiles either, so I smiled too. She looked so pretty when she smiled…_Wait where'd that come from?_

I shook off the thought and Sam and I stared at each other for a minute. It was silent. I stared into her sparkling blue eyes.

I now noticed how close she was. Her face was only inches from mine, it reminded me of when Carly had been that close.

The knot returned. Then it happened.

I felt her lips press against mine. My eyes widened, I felt paralyzed. Then I felt my eyes close and I kissed her back. I felt explosions go off in my head. It was so different from Carly's.

Carly's had been rough and passionate, yet Sam's was soft and sweet. Carly's had lasted for about twenty seconds and I didn't feel anything. It was …plain.

Sam's was only for five seconds and I felt everything.

She pulled away. I opened my eyes to see her get up. "Thanks Fredweird," she said. She went to the door as I watched her in surprise. I heard the front door shut, and Sam disappeared. My head was spinning. Mom came in a minute later. She rushed over to me. "Freddie, you look dazed, are you okay? What did that monster do to you?" she asked, feeling my head.

I admit I was dazed. I mean wouldn't you be too if your best friend just kissed you?

I shook off the shock. "I'm f-fine mom."

She looked me over and sighed. "If you say so Freddiebear," she said, and then went to go smash my pills with her new mallet.

I touched my tingling lips. What just happened?

**So, how'd you like it? I must say I like this story. Is Freddie bacon again? Was the kiss meant romantically? Who knows…oh wait, I do! **

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	3. Meaningless is not so Meaningless

_Sam's POV  
_Holy chiz! What did I just do? I wasn't in love with him, was I? No, if I thought I was in love with him then he'd be my bacon. I bet he's so confused right now. It was just a 'thank you' kiss. Yeah that was it.

I mean it was meaningless, right? A small and annoying voice in my head screamed at me. Wrong! I had to admit it was an awesome kiss…Wait what the heck am I thinking?

Suddenly feeling as scared as Carly had felt that day, I walked home.

I thought about it all night. It was simple and sweet, yet it was so…perfect. I shook that thought out of my head. I didn't like the nub. No way.

The next day I walked into the doors of Bridgeway to see a crowd of kids around someone, all asking questions. I heard Freddie's voice and smiled. He was famous.

I went over to my locker, opening it. I greeted Carly as I took out my books. We chatted; I noticed she kept glancing back at the crowd of kids.

"Isn't he just so sweet?" Carly asked, looking at the crowd dreamingly. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Uh, yeah, I guess…" I said, surprised at her expression. Just then the bell rang, and the crowd subsided, the excitement withering.

Freddie was on crutches, like he had been five months ago. He hobbled over to us. "Hi Freddie," Carly said dreamily. I raised my eyebrow again. Since when does she like him? Wait, why do I care?

I shrugged it off when I noticed they were staring at me. "Oh, hey Fredweird," I said. Carly gave me a look. What? I can't call him nicknames because he's hurt?

I noticed Freddie's focus was still on me. Carly noticed too, and apparently didn't like it. Wait, why? What's her problem?

"Uh, hello Freddie?" Carly said waving her hand in front of Freddie's face. He blinked. "Hey Carly." he said. I gave him a weird look.

"I better get to class." She gave us both weird looks as she left.

She walked off and I turned around, getting my books and a bag of beef jerky, putting them into my backpack.

I turned back around to see Freddie, still standing there. "What's up Fredbag?" I asked, knowing exactly why he was acting like this.

"Yesterday…"

"Don't worry Freddork, I don't think I'm in love with you or anything. It was a thank you kiss, totally meaningless," I said, not entirely sure that was the truth.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. He looked relieved.

"Yeah, could do it again and wouldn't feel anything," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. Then a thought popped into my head and I acted without thinking.

I took a step closer, and kissed him.

It lasted longer than yesterday's. It was seven seconds, and was more passionate. I was just doing this to prove my point. He kissed me back, I guess for the same reason. I felt a sort of popping going on in my head and my lips tingled. Colors flashed. Was this the 'sparks' all those cheesy love movies talked about? No, that's not possible… I broke it off, taking a step back. His eyes were closed and they fluttered open, dazed. This made me smirk.

"See? Meaningless," I said. He just stared at me. "See yah later Frederly," I said. "See yah Sam." His voice seemed…different. It sounded like when he used to talk to Carly, but he liked her… Nah, I'm just hearing things.

_Freddie's POV_

Wow. Sam just kissed me. I watched her as she walked away and as soon as she was gone I fell against a locker. I was so confused. I loved Carly, right? I didn't like Sam, if Sam came back here and kissed me repeatedly and asked me to go out with her I'd say no, right?

Then two voices started fighting.

Voice one: You love Carly.

Voice two: You love Sam.

Voice one: Carly.

Voice two: Sam.

Voice one: Carly!

Voice two: Sam!

Voice one: You love Carly; you've loved her since sixth grade. Why would you love Sam all of a sudden?

Voice two: You didn't feel anything when you kissed Carly, you felt everything when you kissed Sam!

Voice one: Okay, I know what we'll do, when Sam and Carly get out of class, look at them both and see which one makes your heart speed up.

Voice two: Fine, but it will be Sam.

Voice one: It'll be Carly.

I went to class with my two voiced arguing all the way. I couldn't focus in class and was relieved when the bell rang, or slightly relieved. At least when I saw Sam and Carly my voices would shut up. Or at least I hoped they would.

I walked over to the girl's lockers, where they were talking. They both turned when they saw me.

Carly smiled flirtatiously and batted her eyelashes. "Hi, Freddie,' she said in a dreamy tone. I waited for my heart to leap out of my throat, yet it didn't. I looked at Sam, who was looking at Carly in disbelief. I felt my heart speed up. Not good.


	4. Not Good

_Sam's POV_

I hadn't paid attention in class. I mean I normally don't, but today was different. I usually dream of ham and look out the window. I did that in class, only this time instead of ham it was Freddie. I couldn't get that stupid kiss out of my mind! I would try to forget and then, Boom! It would pop right back into my head, five times clearer. It was so annoying…

Anyway I barely heard the bell ring. Carly had to shake my shoulder. She seemed annoyed, like she had to be somewhere right then. Where'd she have to go? Or a better question is who did she have to see?

I got up, still in a daze. Why did I have to do that? I mean I was trying to prove it was meaningless, yet it felt like it was the opposite. Whoa, you don't like Freddie! You've never liked Freddie, and never will!

We went to our lockers and Carly quickly got out lip gloss and started applying it. Wow, who did she like now? Let me guess… Alex Birdman? Or maybe she liked that new hot senior, Greg Galloway….

Freddie, in all his geeky glory came up to us. He looked at Carly, as if waiting for something. She batted her eyelashes, liking the attention. "Hi Freddie," she said flirtatiously. I looked at her, bewildered. Did she like… no it wasn't possible. But by the way she was acting, it looked obvious.

I suddenly felt a knot in my stomach. I didn't like the feeling. I felt like jumping in front of Freddie, to shield him away from Carly. Weird…

I just stared at her.

I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to see the eyes belonged to Freddie. They stared into mine like stone, as if asking a question. The next second the stone seemed to melt into a pool of chocolate. A nervous glint hid in them. I just stared back, but Carly broke the gaze by waving her hand in front of Freddie's face, yet again. I had to admit it was annoying.

"Hello?" she asked a look of confusion on her face. He looked at her, but it seemed more like a glance. "What?" he asked his voice slightly high. "Nothing, but I wouldn't mind if you could look at me when I'm talking," she said, clearly annoyed.

What? She had been talking? I turned around to Carly, who was eyeing me suspiciously. "Wow, moody today aren't we?" I blurted out. Her eyes narrowed. I hadn't meant to say that out loud…

Freddie gave me a surprised look, and I rolled my eyes. Carly's eyes were still narrowed. This annoyed me. I suddenly felt defensive.

I opened my locker and took out my English book. The silence was killing me, but I ignored it. I closed my locker and turned around. "Okay, why the awkward silence?" I asked. They both seemed to snap out of it, much to my delight.  
"There was no awkwardness about our silence…" Carly said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Right,' I said with sarcasm oozing in my tone.

The bell rang and we all went to class. That was… weird.

After school I went over to Carly's. She was sitting on her couch. The TV suddenly snapped off as I entered the room. "Hey Carly,"

"Hey Sam, we need to talk," "Okay, what about?" I asked, sitting down. "Did anything happen between you and Freddie?"


	5. You What?

_Sam's POV_

Oh not good. I felt a knot in my stomach. Should I tell her? No, then she'd think I like Freddie. I totally did not need her trying to hook us up.

"Uh, no, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was good at lying. Nobody could know what I was thinking, and that's the way I intended to keep it. I picked up a Pepi cola from the coffee table and started sipping it, trying to act normal.

"You two just seem… intense."

"I guess it's because he saved me. Whatever, it'll be back to normal before you know it." I said. I wasn't sure what Freddie's problem was. I mean, I gave him a thank you kiss that was meaningless, no need to get his bacterial underpants in a twist.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Carly, nothing important happened, trust me." I mean, technically I was telling the truth, I didn't really think it was important. I mean I gave him a thank you kiss and a just-to-prove-my-point kiss. That was it.

Carly laughed and gave a sigh of relief. "Good, because I have something to tell you," she said, giggling. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, shoot."

"I like Freddie."

I did a spit take. Pepi cola went everywhere, and Carly had to pat me on the back I was coughing so hard. "You what?" I asked.

"I like Freddie."

I looked at her in disbelief. I felt as though I was going to puke all over her. My throat was dry and my hands were clammy. I felt as though I had swallowed a huge rock. I wanted to open my eyes from this nightmare. Carly and Freddie? Freddie and Carly? Together? No, let this be a nightmare, let this be a nightmare…

"Sam are you okay? You look sick." she asked, putting her hand to my forehead. I nodded quickly. I instantly got a headache from taking in what she said.

Why was I acting like this? I was supposed to be laid-back, so why was I having a heart attack when all she said was that she likes Freddie?

The little voice that had been so small was now huge. It screamed at me, its words echoing in my head. _You love him!_

No, shut up voice, I do not, have not, or ever will love Freddie Benson! I refuse! I yelled back at the voice.

"Sam, breathe!" Carly said, panicking. I took in a deep breath, calming down. Or at least so I thought.

"Well, say something," she said, slightly relieved, and slightly annoyed. Then I lost it.

"How do you like him? How is the possible? How are you, Carly Shay in love with Freddie Benson, a.k.a. Fredward, Fredbag, Fredweina, Frederly, Freducation, and Fredichini? How are you in love with the nub? I don't see how this is possible! Please explain to me so I can make sense of this mess!" I yelled.

Carly looked at me, stunned. I guess she didn't think I'd react like this. To be honest, I didn't ever think this would happen, so I didn't plan on what to say if it did.

"I r-realized I liked him about a week ago. I can't help it, he's just so sweet and smart and…" she drifted off, looking into space dreamily.

I just looked at her, my mouth dropped open. Just then the door opened and Freddie stepped in.

I spun around on the couch and Carly snapped out of her day dream. She smiled at Freddie. "Hey Freddie," she said dreamily. I waited for drool to run down his chin but it didn't come. I noticed that his eyes were on me.

The rock was still in my stomach, and it felt like I'd eaten another rock, only bigger as I looked into his eyes. His warm chocolate eyes… Snap out of it Puckett!

I shook my head, dismissing the thoughts and feelings. I stood up, grabbing my back pack. I pushed past Freddie and walked out the door. I knew when I saw them again they'd be holding hands and kissing each other. I suddenly stopped outside in the hall. My heart seemed as though it were made of glass and it had fallen to the floor with a crash. Why the heck did this news seem like a crushing blow? I wasn't sure, but for whatever reason I felt as though my heart had shattered and I walked home, feeling broken.

**Review!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	6. Psycho much?

_Freddie's POV_

I went over to Carly's when I heard yelling. That was never good. I headed over; I wasn't even concentrating on the yelling. I had been replaying what had happened this morning repeatedly in my head. I couldn't stand it, it wouldn't go away.

I walked in to see Sam gaping at Carly and Carly looking dreamily off into space. Sam spun around to see me, her eyes flashing. So many emotions were showed in them. Confusion, hurt, and anger was what I saw. Our eyes locked for a minute and the world stopped, leaving Sam and I in a stare down that was neither comfortable nor awkward. "Hi Freddie," Carly, said rather oddly. My eyes were still on Sam.

She shook her head, dismissing something then got up, grabbed her back pack and got out, pushing past me. As our shoulders brushed I felt an electric shock run from my shoulder to the rest of my body.

I felt like spinning around and grabbing her, asking her what the problem was, but I couldn't. Carly was around and things were weird enough around here.

The door slammed, making me jump. I was surprised by the look on Carly's face. She looked happy, only slightly concerned.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just shocked is all," Carly said in her dreamy tone. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's she shocked about?" I asked. Carly's look suddenly turned sour. "Sam, Sam , Sam, is she all you can talk about?" she asked. I was surprised by her tone, it rang with…jealousy.

"I just want to know why she was upset," I said, honesty in my voice.

"What, upset? She's not upset, she's just, shocked,"

Suddenly her eyes flashed. "Nothing happened between you and Sam, right?" she asked her voice sweet and quiet. Wow, her mood swings are seriously giving me whiplash. "N-no, of course not, She just came over and-"

"She came over?!? Why did she come over? When was this? Are you sure nothing happened?" she asked, her voice high pitched and panicking. "Carly, nothing important happened," _Way to lie Benson._ Shut up! Nothing important happened! _Fine, I'll let you figure this out on your own then._ The voice was suddenly quiet, and I was left staring at Carly. "If you say so…" she said uncertainly. Then her uncertainty wore off.

"Please sit down, I'll tell you what happened and why Sam's shocked,"

"Okay, well first I asked Sam if something happened between you two, because you guys have been…intense lately. She said nothing important so I told her something that I think you will find interesting. When I did, she like freaked out. I thought she was going to have a stroke! After she caught her breath she screamed questions at me, I answered them all in one sentence, then you showed up," she said. "What was the thing you think I will find interesting?"

She smiled. Then she leaned closer. Too close. "I like you, Freddie," she whispered. I felt shock overcome me as she pressed her lips against mine, and roughly and passionately started kissing me. I waited for the sparks, the colors, and the popping noises. But they never came.

Wait, no sparks? I deepened the kiss, much to her enjoyment, but still felt nothing. I thought I would have been melting, yet I was just the opposite. There was nothing special about this. It was right, yet it was wrong.

I mean we were the perfect couple, so it should have been right. But it wasn't. It felt totally, and completely wrong. It was plain, boring, and unimportant.

I pulled away, and disappointment filled Carly's features. Then she smiled. She leaned in for another kiss, and I leaned back. This didn't feel right. I wasn't about to do it again. She frowned, looking hurt and somewhat confused.

"What's wrong Freddie?" she asked her eyes similar to a sad puppy's. "This just doesn't feel right," I admitted. She cocked her head to the side. "How? I thought you liked me,"

"So did I,"

"Well when you say it doesn't feel right do you mean, you've had better?" she asked. I thought for a minute the only person I'd kissed besides Carly was… Sam. "I guess," I said, afraid to tell Carly about how kissing Sam felt.

"Who? Who is it Freddie? Who is the girl I am supposed to hate with every fiber in my being?" she asked. Whoa, drama queen much?

"I'd rather not say,"

Her eyes flashed. "Freddie Benson, I will find out who it is, and I will crush them. I will prove to you I am better than whoever kisses better than me, and you will be _mine._"

Her eyes flashed and her nostrils flared. Jealousy burned in her eyes like a wildfire. I had to admit, I was slightly afraid.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked. "Because I am the one you love and I refuse to have your love wasted on some skunk bag with better lips skills than me!" She didn't understand; I could clearly see that. Little did she know she was talking about her best friend…

"Carly it's not that she kisses better than you, it's just with you, it doesn't feel right. There are no sparks with you, but with her there are… fireworks," I admitted.

It was true. When I kissed Sam my ears popped and colors exploded in my head. I wasn't about to tell her that it was Sam, because that would only make this worse.

I realized I had just admitted I got sparks from kissing Sam, and felt sick. This week just kept getting weirder

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "You will be _mine_ Freddie Benson! You just watch!" she yelled. Then she kissed me roughly on the lips, trying force a response on mine, which were still as statues. She pushed me away, frustrated.

"Leave," she said, venom lacing her words. "Carly are we still friends?" I asked. "Yes, now leave, I have to find out who your skunk bag is," "Carly she's not my-" I tried to say. She pushed me out the door, slamming it. What had I just gotten myself into?

**Yeah, Carly is totally psychotic in this chapter, as she will be through most of the story. For those of you, who think that she is OOC, remember how she got when Sam told her about Seddie's kiss. Yeah, that's all coming out now. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	7. I'll admit it, but only to myself

**Thanks for the reviews! Now on with chapter seven. **

_Freddie's POV  
_ That night I went to bed confused. I looked at the ceiling in the dark, a feeling of dread in my stomach. Why didn't I feel anything kissing Carly? It didn't make sense. I mean, when I kissed the blonde headed demon I felt something. Were they the sparks? I mean, colors exploded in my head, my ears popped, and I felt extremely happy, but other than that, there was nothing, right?

_Gosh, you're stupid. _

Wait, what? What do you mean I'm stupid? I'm not stupid, you are. I'm just confused. I don't know who I like.

_Oh please! You were just thinking that feeling happy and feeling fireworks when Sam kissed you was nothing! You are in total denial!_

What, I was not; I mean so what if I felt fireworks with Sam? That doesn't mean I like her…

_Oh come on! If you didn't love her you would be kissing Carly right now!_

Fine! I'm in love with Sam! Happy?

_Quite._

The voice was silent. I was in love with Sam and Carly was bent on destroying her, even though she didn't know it was her. Sam doesn't know I like her and will probably break my neck if she finds out. I'm doomed. This is some messed up chiz, maybe it'll be better by morning.

I fell asleep after that, drifting into a dream.

_I sat down on the park bench. It was night and the moon was full. I saw that I was not alone. A beautiful girl with long, curly blonde hair sat next to me. I turned to see her face. Her blue eyes glistened in the moonlight and I realized it was Sam. I felt myself leaning closer as she did. Right before our lips met an annoying buzzer came out of nowhere._

My eyes opened and I groaned in frustration. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I got up, turning off the annoying alarm. Time for school. Oh boy.

_Sam's POV_

I felt so awful, lying in bed that night My heart was shattered. Was it because I thought I was going to be the third wheel? No, it was something deeper than that. I searched my head for answers. The only thing I found was a way to annoying voice.

_You love him Sam._

No I don't you're crazy.

_Okay, then describe him for me._

Um, okay? He had brown hair; his clothes are kind of nerdy. He uh is really smart, and had warm, coffee brown eyes that can melt… Wait, forget I said that. He is a pretty good friend but is way too gullible. His voice is kind of deep, and isn't high pitched like it used to be. He's good looking… WAIT forget I said that too…

_Don't like him huh?_

Fine, I like him. I admit it; I guess I got a thing for the dork. But it doesn't matter, he loves Carly.

The voice was silent, and I hit my pillow with frustration. I decided to do what I always do. Lock up all my emotions and feelings in an iron box, and hide the key. I had to keep the key safe from everyone so they didn't unlock the box and let them out. I had to keep it away from Carly, and I most certainly had to keep it away from the nub.

I woke up the next day with the feeling of dread buried in me. I made sure the key was well hidden in me. I didn't need Carly telling Freddie I liked him. That would only make this chiz worse.

I went to school wearing khaki shorts and a blue long sleeve shirt on that read church pants.

I walked over to my locker to see Carly at hers. Her head was buried in a notebook and she was writing things down furiously. Her hair was tangled. "Hi, Carly," I said, slightly concerned. I mean, she was still my best friend.

She head snapped up. Her eyes had bags under them and were bloodshot. They looked as though they belonged to a wild animal. What the heck?

"H-hi Sam,' she said, her voice panicky and furious. "Are you okay?" I asked, surprised she wasn't laughing or making out with Freddie. "No Sam, you see after you left yesterday I told Freddie I loved him and kissed him," she said. I felt my throat go dry.

"Well, shouldn't you be happy, I mean he likes you, doesn't he?" I wasn't so much questioning if he liked her. I was questioning why she looked so frazzled and animal-like.

"No! He doesn't! After I kissed him, I tried to kiss him again and he rejected me. He said he didn't feel anything. I asked him if he'd had better, he said yes, and wouldn't tell me who it was! He told me he felt sparks when they kissed. Now I'm trying to find out who the skunk bag is so I can crush her, and get Freddie back," she said, in a split second.

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fall open. Who the heck did he like NOW? Whoever it was must be the one because he turned down Carly, the girl of his dreams! I felt a mix of emotion. I felt happy because he didn't like Carly. I felt jealousy towards his new girl he liked. I felt bad for Carly, she was a wreck. I felt disappointed he didn't like me and last but not least I felt my love for Freddie. It was sickening to have them all at the same time.

"I'll help you track down the skunk bag." Carly smiled. "Thanks Sam, if she turns out to be tough I might need your help," At this I smiled. I kind of wanted to kill this girl myself, but not to help Carly. The only sad thing was, Freddie would be mad at us, and Carly would end up getting him. Oh well, at least I'd get to kick her butt.

"Come to my house around four, oh and also watch Freddie around girls," she said. Wow, rejection was not something she handled well. "You want me to spy?" I asked. She nodded. At least I'd get to work on being an invisible ninja…

Just then Carly opened her locker to reveal a mirror inside. She got out a brush and ran it threw her hair, making it straight. She put on some powder, making the bags under her eyes less deep. She put on bright pink lipstick and some perfume. I coughed, jumping backward. "Carly what the heck?"

"Freddie should be here any minute!" she practically yelled. I suddenly felt mad at her, but hid it well, giving an eye roll. I suddenly heard a voice and jumped. Freddie came around the corner. "Hola chicas,"

Carly batted her eyelashes while greeting him in a flirtatious tone. I felt like puking all over her.

His eyes were glued to me. He paid no attention to Carly whatsoever. I liked it, of course, but Carly might get suspicious. I gave him an accusing look. "Why are you two not making out right now?" I asked. His face paled.


	8. Finding the Notes

_Freddie's POV_

Holy chiz. She knew I didn't like Carly. This was so not good. What would she do? What would _they_ do?

"Sam!" Carly whisper-yelled. "What? I just want to know who the nub's 'special girl' is.

I felt like screaming it was her, but kept quiet. She knew about that too? Great, way to get this more jacked up, Carly.

"Well, who is it Fredbag?" she asked. "I'm not telling you," "Okay, but trust me, I will find out," she said taking a step closer, narrowing her eyes. The bell rang and she stepped back, shutting her locker. Carly had been observing us and was now scribbling things down in a notebook. She had a happy look on her face and smiled at me. "Bye Freddie,"

She walked off to class with Sam. And I was left standing there, wondering what I should do next. What if Sam found out it was her? What bodily injuries would she do to me? Would she hate me? Would she tell Carly? Did she know Carly was bent on destroying her?

Questions buzzed in my head, giving me a headache. I walked to class. Wow, this is some seriously jank chiz.

That day I went over to Carly's. I hoped she was sane. I walked in to find Sam and Carly on the floor, notes scattered around them. "Okay so he did this around one…" Carly started to say. She looked up with a surprised look. Sam suddenly started gathering the papers. "Hi Freddie," Carly said dreamily as Sam continued to furiously gather the papers.

"What are you girls doing?" I asked. Sam had finished gathering the papers. She stood up, blowing hair out of her face. "Studying over Carly's notes," Sam answered. She held the notes closely to her, as if precious jewels.

I saw one piece of paper slip under the couch, but they didn't. They sure were acting suspicious.

"I have to go to my room for a second,' Carly said, heading up the stairs. Wow, she seemed happy. Maybe she had forgotten about defeating Sam in the competition for my love.

Sam put the notes in her backpack, sighing as she did. "Why are you taking those with you?" I asked. "I offered to help Carly, and she's making me study over these notes," she answered simply.

"What are you studying?" I asked. Her hair flew through the air as her head snapped around to see me. "Something important," she said. "Why is it so important to you?" I asked, wondering how Sam thought something in school was important.

She walked up to me, her face only inches from mine. "Because, hopefully after I'm finished, I'll know something I want to know," she said, a slight hint of anger in her voice. Why was she so angry?

She turned around. "Tell Carly I'll see her later," she said grabbing her backpack. Before I could do anything, she left. I looked at the empty space she had been standing in just a second ago.

Carly still hadn't come down. I wanted to know what they were studying and why it was so important to Sam. I grabbed the paper to see what was written on it.

_12:37_

_In class, not flirting, looking ahead. No sign of the skunk bag, yet. He dropped his pencil. Oh My God! Wendy picked it up for him! She could be the skunk bag! NOTE: Wendy picked up his pencil, which is totally meaning there is something going on._

What? She was watching me? She was looking for the 'skunk bag' as she put it. They were looking for the 'skunk bag'. I must have been a good liar, since the 'skunk bag' is trying to help Carly find herself. Wow, this is jacked up.

I heard footsteps and stuffed the paper in my pocket. Carly came down the stairs, her face caked with makeup. A wave of perfume hit me, it was so strong I wanted to gag.

"Hey, sorry I had to get something, where's Sam?"

"She (cough) had to leave, she said she'd see yah tomorrow." Carly nodded, sitting down next to me, and like yesterday she was too close. The sickly sweet smell of her perfume was so strong my eyes watered. I quickly wiped them away with my shirt sleeve.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing my eyes water. "My eyes are watering,"

She smiled and looked at me dreamily. This was totally getting weird. "You know Freddie, you're really cute when your eyes water…" she said, leaning closer. She was only an inch away from my lips and her perfume was making me have a headache. I knew what she was doing. "Carly stop!" I said just as she closed her eyes and leaned in.

She growled, leaning back. Then her voice turned sugary sweet. "Sorry Freddie, I can't resist," she said batting her eyelashes. If she had told me this a month ago, I would have melted. This was wrong; I should be ecstatic that Carly is in love with me, yet I'm too busy falling over Sam. I know, I didn't think I'd ever say that either.

"It's (cough) okay," I said, feeling a little bit woozy. She got up. "Do you want any Pepi cola?"

"No thanks, I got to get going," I said, getting up. She gave me a sad look. "Oh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

I left the paper still in my pocket.

I went to my room as soon as I got through the door. I still smelled like Carly's perfume, and I changed shirts. After I had, I opened up the note.

_2:57_

_At locker, getting books. No girls, no skunk bag. I think it might be Wendy, or Tureen, or Tammie, or Jenny…._

A few others thing were written down. She was spying on me, and Sam was supposed to help her.

The feeling made me sick, having them watch me. That night I settled into an uncomfortable sleep, waiting for the worst in the morning.

**Yeah, I know, not that eventful, but trust me the events are coming. REVIEW**


	9. I Get Invited

_Sam's POV_

I studied over Carly's notes. Yep, she was officially psychotic. I was helping her get Freddie, the guy of my dreams. It hurt like hell, but at least I'd get kill the girl he liked. Yeah, I'm horrible, but it doesn't affect me. I've been known as worse. I never show any emotion, unless it's hate or rage. If I don't, people will think I'm weak. I am not weak, and if you were to call me weak, you'd wake up in a hospital a day later.

Carly was addicted to finding this girl, and Freddie didn't know it. One second her hair was wild and she had bags under her eyes, the next she looks perfect and couldn't be saner. I don't understand it, and she's shocked me in ways I didn't think were possible. I'm actually afraid of what she'll do to the chick when she finds out who she is. Would she crack?

I didn't know, but I was helping her. I didn't want her to think anything was going on.

Carly had told me there were twelve pages of notes. I counted them. I found eleven. Not good. I figured she had counted wrong, but I felt slightly nervous. I ignored it though.

The next day I walked into to see Carly at her locker, talking to Freddie. I saw her giggle and bat her eyelashes. I felt like throwing a rock at her. I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey Carly, Hey Frederly," I said, coming up to them. Freddie spun around, his brown eyes locking onto mine. I felt screaming 'STOP!' at the top of my lungs, because I was slowly getting lost in the brown of his irises. Carly noticed our stare down and got angry, upset his attention wasn't on her.

"Guys!" she yelled. I snapped out of it, forcing my eyes of off Freddie, he gradually turned back around to Carly, who looked like smoke would pour out of her ears. Then she put on a smile and acted all sweet again. Sick.

"Hey, Carly I studied over the notes, here you go," I said, digging the notes on Freddie out of my backpack. I handed them to her and she shuffled through them, suddenly a cross look came onto her face.

"Sam, there are only eleven notes here, I gave you twelve," she said, her voice sounding angry. "When I got home last night I only had eleven, one must be missing," I said calmly. I glanced over at Freddie, whose face had turned white. What was his problem?

Carly put on a smile, but I could see the anger in her eyes. "I guess it must be at my house, we'll find it after school, I'll take more notes today." I nodded and the bell rang. Carly and I said goodbye to Freddie and our eyes locked for a second. I wanted to give him a goodbye kiss, but he was in love with some chick. I turned away, breaking the stare. It was hard, but I had done it. We turned around walking off. I could still feel his eyes on me. What was up with him? I swear, if he keeps doing this I'm going to crack.

_Freddie's POV  
_ I watched her as she walked away. The knowing was eating me alive, and I felt as though I was going to crack. I knew Carly would be watching me today. She clearly noticed when I stared at Sam, but I couldn't help it, there was just something about her…

Ugh, I need therapy. Here I am, falling over Sam, when Carly loves me. Why God, Why? I went to class, still depressed I liked Sam.

That day I went to Carly's apartment to find it completely turned upside down. Carly and Sam were flipping things over, trying to find something. They both stood up when they saw me. "What are you guys looking for?" I asked. "We just lost something and can't find it," Carly said, exasperated. I knew they were looking for the notes.

"Want me to help?" I asked. "No!" Carly said quickly. I raised an eyebrow. "It's useless any way, we'll just take more notes," Sam said, walking up behind Carly. Her blue eyes burned into mine, an accusing look on her face. It disappeared as soon as Carly looked at her.

Suddenly Carly's phone buzzed, signaling she had a text. She opened it up and a happy look popped onto her face.

"Hey! Wendy's having a pool party on Saturday! I just got an invite!" she squealed. Sam's phone buzzed. "Yeah, I got one too,' she said with a bored expression on her face. I felt my phone buzz to discover I had gotten an invite as well. Good, maybe this would be fun and Sam and Carly could take some time off on trying to find out who my skunk bag was.

"I got one too," I said. Carly smiled and Sam got a devilish grin on her face, which meant she had something planned.

I had a feeling, it wasn't good.


	10. The Pool Party

_Freddie's POV_

It was Saturday. I was at Wendy's. I had come alone, expecting to meet Carly and Sam there. Wendy is rich, and owns a white mansion in one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in Seattle. The lawn was green and the sky was a light blue. It was around three, and I'd leave at five. I was wearing my green swim trunks and a T-shirt. No need to be shirtless unless I'm in the pool, or have just got out of the pool, right?

I had a green towel with me and I could hear indistinct voices in her backyard. I knocked on the door, to be greeted by Wendy in a blue one piece. She showed me where the bathroom was and directed me to her backyard. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head when I saw it.

A huge pool sat in the middle of her huge yard, a boom box played music on a table. Lawn chairs sat a few feet from the pool with people sitting in them. Many people were in the pool. A large table had snacks and a cooler filled with sodas sat next to it. Two diving boards were right next to each other on the side of the pool.

Carly came running over to me in a purple bikini, it was skimpy and I didn't really like it. "Hi Freddie," she said dreamily. "Hi, where's Sam?" I asked. Annoyance was in her eyes, but a small smile appeared on her lips. "She's not here, she thought it would be to boring," she said simply. I could feel my face fall. I wanted to see Sam, now I always wanted to see Sam.

That didn't seem like something Sam would do, but I accepted it, feeling bummed out.

Carly stared as I took off my shirt. I thought I'd take a dip in the pool. I had a six pack now, and had grown into my body. I was well toned now, and not so 'dweebish' as Sam called me. I almost wished she could see me now, but I tried to be modest, acting as if no one was staring at me, although the whole party was staring at me. Everyone started talking again, a few girls whispered and pointed, giving me flirty looks. The thing was, I could only feel one pair of eyes on me, but there was so many people watching me, I couldn't tell whose stare stood out. It was almost like I could sense it. I ignored it. I saw Carly's face get red from anger as she saw the girls and she immediately walked over to her bag and grabbed a pen and paper. Wow, she's obvious.

I went to the diving board and jumped in. I swam around a bit and Carly scribbled away. I felt the eyes on me, and most people had stopped staring. I looked around to see that a girl in a lawn chair was looking at me. Well, I couldn't tell she was looking at me because she had dark shades that hid her eyes, but I could feel it. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she wore a red one piece. She seemed familiar. I figured I had seen her at school or something. Her skin was fair, and she was reading a magazine, or seemed to be. She turned the page, seeing me look at her. I seemed drawn to her, which was good. Maybe my feelings for Sam were dying down.

I decided to go and talk to her. I got out of the pool, dripping. I dried off really quickly. I walked over to her, my hair still dripping. I sat in the lawn chair next to her. A white table separated our chairs and a bottle of sunscreen sat on it.

"Hey," I said, trying to act cool. I was thrilled I thought someone besides Sam looked hot to me, and I actually noticed her.

She looked up from her magazine and turned her head toward me. "Hi," she said, her voice unusually high-pitched. It was as if she was trying to talk in a high pitched voice. Weird.

It bothered me that I couldn't see her eyes, mostly because I liked looking into someone's eyes when I talked to them. I also thought I could identify her if I saw her eyes.

I tried to think of something to say. I saw Carly watching us intently. I looked at the girls fair skin. "Need any sun screen? I can put it on," I said. I heard her giggle, which I thought was a little odd. What, did she think I was cute or something? The thought made a smile appear on my face. Good, this girl seemed pretty good, and if I liked her then I wouldn't like Sam. I couldn't deny it, I felt like there was chemistry between us. Then Carly stormed over, seeing I had made the girl giggle. I figured she'd tell her to buzz of, or start flirting with me, but what she said surprised me.

"Sam! You weren't supposed to-" Carly started to say. The girl frowned. "Sam?" I asked, turning to her. The smile on her face returned and her shades fell to the tip of her nose, letting me see her beautiful blue eyes. "I had you going, didn't I?" she asked, smirking. I had thought she was someone else. I had been happy I liked someone else. I had been happy I was drawn to her, and that we seemed to have chemistry. Now, my worries had been confirmed. I was totally head over heels for Sam, and it seemed as though nothing was going to change that.

she smirked at my horrified expression. 'Carly, I totally had him going, why'd you tell him?" Sam asked her eyebrow in the air.

"I t-thought..." Carly began to say. Her cheeks turned bright red. "What, was I getting to flirty for you?" Sam asked a laugh in her voice. Carly's cheeks turned brighter. Sam laughed.

"Sorry it's just this nub is SO gullible," she said turning back to me, her eyes sparkling. She grinned. I desperately tried not to get lost in her eyes. "Why did you do that?" I asked. Carly's face had a worried expression. Then it hit me. _She was spying on me._

"I don't know, I thought this would be boring so I wanted to spice it up a bit with a good laugh," she said. "And look! It worked!" she said, throwing her head back in a laugh that made my cheeks turn red.

"Any way, I'm going to go get a snack, maybe Carly will let you put on her sun screen," she said, laughing again. Carly gave me a surprised look as my cheeks turned into tomatoes. "Freddie, you didn't ask to put sun screen on her back, did you?" Carly asked, disbelief in her voice.

'She's a good actress!" I said defensively. Carly huffed and handed me the sunscreen. I started putting it on her back, but looked at Sam the whole time. I really needed to figure out how she ate so much and yet was so little.


	11. The Pool Party: Part Two

**Okay, so I wasn't originally going to make a second part to this, but I checked my reviews and thought, what the heck. So here, you guys, I hope you all like it especially you, X-Star-Girl-26-X. **

_Sam's POV_

I still couldn't believe Carly had ruined my perfect moment. He was actually flirting with me! Granted it was because he thought I was someone else, but I mean come on! Oh well, the party doesn't end until seven, although I bet Freddie's planning on leaving around five. Nub, did he know that Wendy's going to take the party inside at six, and everyone's going to dance? I should probably tell him; maybe he'll dance with the skunk bag. I know, people dancing in their bathing suits, but heck we don't care! We're just here for a good time.

I went back to Carly and Freddie. He was rubbing sunscreen on her back. I smirked, sitting back down in my lawn chair.

"So how long are you staying Freddie?" I asked. "I'm staying until five," she said, getting more sunscreen. I raised an eyebrow, although I had been expecting this. "Ah, I was hoping you'd dance with the skunk bag," I said. He grunted and I couldn't see Carly's expression. "Oh come on, I bet your skunk bag is staying until seven," I teased. He looked me in the eyes. "I'm certain she is," he said. Carly jumped up.

"She's here?!?" she asked, looking around. I smirked. "Good, you wouldn't want to disappoint her would you?"

He remained to look me in the eyes. "No, I guess I wouldn't. I think I will stay until seven."

I grinned. "Well, then this party just got more interesting."

All I did for the next two hours was tease Fredward about the skunk bag. We didn't swim, and he just sat there, talking to me. I thought it was weird he'd spend most of the time with me, but I shook it off. I liked it.

He was mine, most of the time, but when he got up to go get snacks he was immediately crowded by girls, all giggling and flirting. I felt like going up there and pushing them all in to the pool, but I knew that would cause major suspicion. I knew why they were all flirting. He had become quite muscular. He had grown into his body, he had a deep voice, to sum it up, he was hot. It pleased me that he didn't give them the light of day, he even looked annoyed.

I was still looking for the skunk bag. He had said she was here, and I scanned the party. I recognized almost everyone. I paid attention to the girls who flirted with Freddie, which was almost every girl.

I looked back at Freddie to see he was coming back. He had two sodas in his hands. He handed me one. "Thanks nub," I said, sipping on it. "You're welcome Princess Puckett," he said sitting down in the chair next to me. We started talking about the next iCarly when a girl came over.

She had long brown hair that was straight. It was had blonde highlights in it. Her skin was tan. She had on round brown sunglasses and a green bikini. Her nails were painted purple, and she had dark red lipstick on. I could tell she had on makeup, it was clear she wasn't going to swim.

She walked with confidence, but it wasn't the good kind. She was sure of herself, and seemed liked the girl who was never turned down.

"Hi," she said to Freddie. He didn't say anything. I had been in mid-sentence, and I gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" she asked, sweetly.

"Yes, we were just having a conversation," I said. I had never seen this girl before. I figured she was new.

"So sorry to interrupt your flirting,' she said, cockily. Before Freddie could say anything I did. I stood up. "We were not flirting." She laughed. "Oh really? You seem like the desperate type, I guess I just assumed…"

"I'd leave now, before things get ugly," I said. She should have been grateful, I was never this nice. "What? Afraid I'll steal him away?" she asked. I heard Freddie get up.

The whole party was watching us now. Carly watched me in shock. Before she knew what was happening, I punched her in the stomach sending her backward and onto the ground.

"As if Freddie would waste time with an airhead like you," I said through my gritted teeth. She got back up. She took a swing at me and I dodged it. "I have to admit, I'm surprised he'd even look your way," she said. How dare she say that! We were best friends.

She was close to the pool, much to my advantage. I felt rage overcome me. "We're best friends, thank you very much, and I just hate it when stupid air heads like you try to flirt with him!" I yelled. I punched her so hard she went flying backward into the pool. The party watched as she resurfaced. I had been right, she had been wearing tons of makeup. Her mascara ran down her face, her glasses floated in the pool. A swirl of tawny water circled her for a moment, showing just how much makeup she had been wearing. She looked at me, her confidence crushed.

"I'd leave if I were you," I said. My jaw was clenched, my face was red, and my hand was pulled back in a fist at my side.

"No need." I heard Wendy's voice from the other side of the pool. Two tall, bulky men were on each side of her. They went into the pool and pulled the screaming, kicking girl out. I waved to her as she left, a smile on my face.

"Everyone get back to the party," Wendy said. The music instantly turned on and people started talking. Wendy made her way over to me. I had expected her to kick me out.

"Why was I not kicked out?" I asked. "Well, one reason is because you probably could have taken down both of them and the second reason is that was awesome!" she said excitedly. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Sam, people will be talking about this party for years! Just think, my party will be talked about for years and years and years, because of you!" she said happily. I raised my eyebrow. Wow, she really cared about gossip. "Okay then," I said my eyebrow still raised.

She walked off happily and I turned around to Fredward staring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. I saw Carly watching us intently. "Well are you going to stand there like an idiot, or sit down like a normal person?"

He sat back down in the lawn chair and so did I. "So you really hate it when girls flirt with me?" he asked, turning his head towards me. "When airheads like her flirt with you it makes me want to puke," I answered simply. Keep cool; don't let him know you like him. I turned to him suddenly. "She better not be the skunk bag."

He chuckled. "Trust me, she's not the girl I like, like you said, I'd never waste time with an airhead with her," he said, a grin on his face as he talked. I smiled back at him for a moment. "Good, because after I was done killing her, I'd kill you for falling for such an airhead."

He chuckled again. The music cut off, and Wendy started talking. "Okay, the party's coming inside everyone!" she said. "Wow, six already?" I asked him. He nodded and Carly came over to us. Everyone got up, going inside their huge mansion. Carly and Freddie disappeared into the crowd. I headed inside, and danced for about thirty minutes. I didn't see Freddie or Carly, and got tired after a while. I headed back to the pool, thinking I'd be alone.

I walked out of the house to see Freddie. He was sitting on the edge of the pool, near the deep end.

"Did your skunk bag not want to dance?" I asked as I walked out. His head shot up. "I didn't ask her to dance," he answered simply. "Why not?" I asked, walking over to him. I sat down next to him, putting my feet in the water.

"Well, for starters she doesn't know I like her." I hadn't expected him to say that. I thought she knew whoever the ridiculously lucky chick was. "Oh." Was all I could say. He nodded.

"When did you start liking her?" I asked. "Recently."

"Is she better than Carly?" I was interested why he liked her. I mean, she had to be better than perfect if he liked her more than Carly. He looked me in the eyes. "I think so."

We were so close; if I leaned forward our lips would meet. I wanted to kiss him badly, but I knew he liked someone else. He had a small smile on his face. Our faces were just centimeters away. I looked into his coffee brown irises and he looked into my blue ones. This moment seemed perfect, if only he didn't like someone else.

A voice made us jump. "What are you guys doing?" Carly asked. We both jumped, turning around to see a furious looking Carly. "We were just um…" Freddie said.

"We were just talking about iCarly," I lied. He looked at me and I winked. I knew Carly would go ballistic if she knew we were talking about the skunk bag. I felt jealous of the chick, but I knew she must be a really good girl if Freddie liked her more than Carly.

He smiled at me, knowing why I had lied. "Well, people are staring to leave, come on," she said, annoyed and somewhat suspicious. Freddie and I were just talking, nothing romantic about it…. sadly.

**I had a LOT of fun writing this, please review! **


	12. Sam Knows

_Freddie's POV_

Sam and I had only been inches away from kissing. Carly really had some timing. I wondered if Sam had seen my glare. I hoped not.

I walked into school on Monday to see hundreds of fliers on the walls, doors, and lockers. We were having a dance to finish off the school year. Yeah, we only had two weeks left and it would be this Friday. I went to my locker and pulled out my books. When I closed my locker door, I jumped. Carly had been right behind it.

"Carly!" I said uneasily. She smiled. Her perfume was so strong I wanted to gag.

"Hi Freddie," she said batting her eyelashes. Please don't ask me to the dance, please don't ask me…

"Can you come over today?" she asked. I felt relief flood me. "Sure." She smiled and then walked off. She walked over to Sam who had been watching us. Carly told her something excitedly. Sam replied, although I couldn't understand what she said. Whatever it was it bummed Carly's mood, so that Carly said something to her headily.

Sam raised her hands in surrender and Carly smiled. This mad me uneasy. Mostly, because I had a feeling it was about me.

That day I went over to Carly's. She wasn't in the living room. "Carly!" I called. "Up here Freddie!" she yelled down sweetly. I walked up the stairs and went into the studio. Carly was standing in the middle of the studio, her hair was curled, she was wearing a hot pink mini skirt and a yellow top. She was wearing pink high heels and tons of makeup. She smiled at me.

I knew what was coming, but I knew I needed to face her now. I stepped in, taking a deep breath. Big mistake. I coughed, the smell of her perfume invading my nose.

"Hello, Freddie," Carly said hotly. I knew she was trying to look her best to draw me in, but it wasn't working. If I had seen Sam in this I probably would be swimming in my own drool right now, but this was Carly. The girl I used to like, my friend that I had fawned over since sixth grade, and the girl who I no longer loved. I found it ironic how just when I stopped loving her, she loved me. Maybe the world was trying to tell us something…

"Hey Carly," I said, giving her a bored look. She narrowed her eyes and then stepped closer, smiling. She walked up to me, her perfume making my eyes water once again. "You know there's a dance on Friday," she said, her fingers walking up my chest. I felt like gagging. She was obsessed. "Yes," I choked out. "Well, I wanted to know if you'd go… with me," she said. She was so close I could feel her hot breath. It smelled like peppermint. If this had been a month ago I would have bowed down to her, thanking her for even considering me. I would have kissed her feet, and told her how much she meant to me, and she would have simply smiled and said 'thank you Freddie'. But that was all over, and she had to understand that.

"Carly…" I began to say. She suddenly kissed me wrapping her arms around me. I immediately yanked her off me. She looked at me with surprise, her eyes hurt. "Stop it Carly! I like someone else, I've already told you that! You have to know that no, means no!" I yelled. She gave me a hurt look. "Who is better than me? I thought you loved me, how could you just fall in love with someone else, we had something!" she screamed.

"Carly since sixth grade you have rejected me repeatedly; I fell in love with someone else, you should have known I wasn't going to worship you forever!" I yelled.

"What is so great about her? What does she have that I don't?!?"

"Well, for one thing she's not crazy!" I yelled. Carly gave me a hurt look. Rage and jealousy burned in her eyes. "Who is it?!? Who is she? Who Freddie? Who? Who? Who?" Carly asked. The questions were to much, I couldn't take it. I spoke without thinking.

"It's Sam!" I yelled. Carly's face turned as white as a sheet. She opened her mouth in surprise. She looked shocked beyond belief. That's when I heard it.

I heard the iCarly studio door hit the doorframe, signaling that someone had walked in.

I turned around to see Sam. Her mouth opened just like Carly's. She was speechless as well. Her blue eyes burned into mine, showing shock. "Sam…" I started to say.

As quickly as she had come, she was gone. A blonde flash later she had vanished, down the stairs, through the living room, and out the door.

I turned around to Carly who was still looking at me as though she had seen a ghost. "Happy?" I asked angrily. I didn't even look at her for a reply. I ran down the stairs, hoping to catch up to Sam. No success, she had disappeared. I walked into my apartment, and into my room, collapsing onto my bed. Now I could only wait for her to confront me.

Why me?

**So, how'd you like it? Did you know you can tell me what you think? If you don't then call your doctor because your suffering from a deadly disease called stupidity!**

**REVIEW and cure the disease. **


	13. Talking to The Annoying Voice in My Head

_Sam's POV_

Holy chiz! He…likes…me. Breathe Puckett; breathe… in and out in and out, UGH! Since when did I forget how to breathe? Oh god, I think my legs are going to collapse. I have to get home...

I ran all the way to my house, collapsing onto the bed as I ran into my room. What the heck just happened? The annoying voice I had heard before was back for vengeance.

_Let's recap, shall we? You went to Carly's, you could hear them screaming at each other, you walked into the hall to see they were talking about the skunk bad a.k.a. YOU and Freddie admitted you were the skunk bag. You're the girl who he likes more than Carly, the girl you've been searching for so you could kick her butt, a\the girl you talked about at the pool, you're the girl. The girl he's in love with._

Are you sure I didn't hear wrong?

_Yes, he likes you, and you like him._

So what the hell am I supposed to do now?

_I don't know you tell me._

I guess first I need to talk to Carly. Oh chiz, I wonder what she's thinking right now. Remember she's psychotic? She might kill me if I go over there!

_Remember, you're the strong one! She'll get over Freddie, in fact I think I know who'd she'd be perfect with._

Yeah, and that would be?

_I think a certain shirtless potato would like Carly's psychotic behavior, he broke up with Tasha, remember?_

Oh yeah! They broke up a while back because Gibby thought she was being distant, and she was all over him! Just imagine Carly! Good idea voice, but what am I going to do about Freddie?

_I have the perfect plan._

I smiled as I listened to the voices plan. Then I realized who the voice was. The voice, was the part of my brain I barely used, it was the part of my brain that would make me admit what I wanted to deny, it was the part of brain that had good un-evil plans that would actually work, and it was the part of my brain I somewhat liked.

I should really listen to it more often.


	14. Not Listening to the Voice in My Head

_Freddie's POV_

I want see Sam. I don't want to see Sam. I'm torn. Should I approach her and ask her if she likes me? If I do, will she laugh in my face? Will she hurt me? Either way I'll be hurt. She can reject me by laughing in my face, and telling me what a dweeb I am, or she can kick me in places that should never be kicked. Either way, this is going to be painful.

I wonder if I should just get it over with. But, what if I feel even worse afterward?

_Has it ever occurred to you that she might like you?_

I know Sam doesn't like me, I mean why else would she make my life a living hell?

_Maybe it's her way of flirting._

Sam, flirting with me? You're crazy. I mean, she even helped Carly spy on me!

_Maybe it was because she waned to find out who you liked because she was jealous. You know she cared about it, if she didn't she wouldn't have been so enthusiastic about doing it!_

You're crazy, leave me alone.

_Fine, but I'm right._

The voice was silent. I was early the next morning, almost time for school. I decided I wouldn't approach Sam, she'd talk o me if she wanted too, plus that seemed the safest way.

That morning I walked into to Ridgeway to see that Sam was at her locker. I braced my self encase she saw me, and decided to talk about yesterday. I saw a smile on her face as she took out a steak from her Gary Coleman grill. She looked happy, I figured it was because she was about to eat meat.

I wanted to go up to her and talk, like we always had. I'd say something dorky, she'd insult me then punch me. I'd bear it and insult her back. We'd get into a fight, Carly would break it up and I'd look at her dreamily. Things that were once so simple, were now difficult.

She didn't see me; good. I walked to my locker which had a flier of the dance on it. I took it off, stuffing it in my backpack. I didn't want to go to that dumb dance.

After school I got home, plopping my backpack down by the doorway. I had managed to avoid Sam. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew that was not an option. Not now, anyway.

I went into my room, collapsing on my bed. Sam immediately popped into my head. I groaned, knowing that when I thought of Sam, memories would creep into my head, making me desire her more.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by my mothers happy screeching. She rushed into my room, holding the dance flier.

"Freddie! You're going to the dance? Oh how wonderful! My baby boys growing up!" she hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Mom…" I gasped.

She let me go. "Mom, I'm not going, I don't have a date…"

"I don't care, you're going to this dance, whether you like it or not. This is a big time in your life and you're not missing out on it! Just remember don't do anything… unhealthy," she said. I knew what she meant.

"Trust me mom, you have my word, no alcohol, no unhealthy foods, nothing bad," I said, assuring her everything would be fine.

She sighed. "You're a growing boy, I trust you, tomorrow we're going to get you a tux…"

"Mom!"

"We are getting you a tux!"

I grunted. She smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon; we're having salad, fruit sauce, and baked chicken. For dessert we will have prune pops."

I nodded and she left with a spring in her step.

I walked over to my desk; I needed some music to clear my head. I turned on my pear pod and set it on shuffle. I collapsed on my bed again, feeling even unhappier than before. I recognized the song as soon as its soft melody floated out of the speakers.

_Did I tell you I knew your name? But it seems I've lost it._

The memory of the fire escape flooded into my mind, making me subconsciously smile.

_Did I tell you it's my own game? This is not your problem._

I felt my eyelids droop, remembering the moment our lips touched. I wondered why I had not realized I loved her then, before Carly liked me. This wouldn't be happening, or would have already happened.

_I keep running away, even from the good things._

Was I running away by not confronting her?

"Dinner's ready!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. I jumped up, turning off the music.

Oh how I wanted to kiss her again.


	15. I Talk to Carly

_Sam's POV_

I needed to talk to Carly. I hadn't seen her all day, so I feared the worst. I had seen Freddie, but he didn't notice. I couldn't talk to him until the dance. It was all apart of the plan. I needed to confront Carly on how she felt on the subject. She might have been psychotic, but she was still my friend.  
I walked over to her house after school. I knocked on the door, but didn't hear an answer. But as I always did, I walked in anyway. Carly was sitting on the couch, holding her knees to her chest, and rocking back and forth. Not good. Her eyes were wide and she was as pale as a sheet. She was watching TV or seemed to be. I looked at the TV to see it wasn't on. So not good.

"Hi Carly," I said, closing the door. Her head snapped around to me. She resembled a wild animal.

"H-hi S-Sam," she said. "Can I sit down?" I asked, as if I was talking to a mental patient. I was afraid she soon would be one. She nodded furiously, her tangled hair flying.

I sat down next to her. She turned to me, breaking out of her position. She still had that crazy look in her eyes. I needed to be gentle, or she could crack. That happened to my aunt before. She's now in the mental institute. I wonder which one… maybe I could reefer it to Carly.

"Carly, are you okay?" I asked. "I'm freaking out Sam, freaking out!" Her voice was high pitched and panicky. She got up and started pacing.

"I mean, I like him and he likes you, but you don't like him…" She stopped in her tracks and her head snapped around to me. "You don't like him do you?" she asked.

I avoided her wild eyes as I looked at the lamp, ready to defend myself if necessary.

"Um…"

"Oh my god! You do like him! Sam, how could you not tell me!"

I continued to look at the lamp, but tore my eyes away. I had to face her, I was stronger. I stood up, coming face to Carly.

"Because Carly, you've gone completely crazy! I mean come on, you can't handle rejection! I was afraid if I told you, then you'd go nuts!"

She stared at me for a minute. Then she took a deep breath, her eyes becoming calmer. She ran her hand through her hair, avoiding my eyes.

"I guess I've been a little obsessive, haven't I?

I nodded, glad I wouldn't have to defend myself with a lamp.

"But how?"

I took a deep breathe. I had to tell her the truth, no matter how much I wanted to pretend like it didn't happen.

"We kissed, twice."

Her eyes widened in shock as her mouth dropped open.

"I gave him a thank you kiss for saving my life, no he's not my bacon. That's not why I like him. Then I gave him another kiss to convince him it was meaningless."

"I guess that didn't work, did it?"

Our eyes met, and I saw the old Carly, the caring, sane Carly. She seemed to understand. I sighed.

"Not really."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I have a plan, but are you okay with this? I mean, with me liking Freddie and him liking me?"

"I'll just have to find someone else," she said, looking at the ground.

"I think I know someone else," I said, smiling. I still hadn't forgot what my inner voice said about Gibby.

"Who?"

"Gibby."

She gave me a weird look, then scrunched up her face in thought. She snapped her fingers. "That's a good idea, I'll give it a shot."

I smiled again and I told her my plan. She nodded and smiled.

It was good to have the sane Carly back.


	16. The Dance

**today was the first time I looked at the Traffic. When I saw how many people had read this, or took the time to read this, I was literally bouncing off the walls from excitment. Thank you to all who took the time to read this, and my other stories. You guys rock! Enjoy....**

_Freddie's POV_

My mom dropped me off in the back of the building. I had on black pants, and a button up black shirt. It wasn't that dorky, it even looked kind of cool. My mom had made me go shopping. We decided I would pick out my outfit, but she had to approve.

I stepped into the dance. Music played. The lights the committee had put up gave the Gym (where it was held) a blue glow. Two long tables sat against the wall with long white table clothes hanging from them. Snacks covered the table. Kids danced around me to the peppy beat of Tik Tok.

I talked to Gibby, who was dressed in blue pants and a green vest.

"Hey, I heard you liked Sam," he said. "Um, yeah, how'd you know?"

" Everyone knows, I didn't know if it was a rumor, and I wanted to make sure, it's great that you like Sam."

"Really?" He nodded.

"I also heard Carly likes you," he said. He looked, disappointed. "Yeah, but I rejected her," I said.

"do you think she'd like someone like me?" he asked. I was about to answer when the front doors opened.

Carly stepped in. Her hair was straightened, hanging elegantly down to her shoulders. She wore a light pink dress that came down to her knees. Her light pink heels clicked as she looked out the door, looking for something. She stepped out of the doorway, and over to the side. Everyone knew Carly, so everyone's heads were turned. But she wasn't what made their mouths drop open.

Sam stepped in. Her hair was perfectly curled, the blue lights illuminating it, and making it sparkle. Her dress was dark green, and was floor length. It was tightened at the chest, but flowed loosely to the floor. She looked stunning.

Everyone's jaw was on the floor. Sam was never one to dress up. Not to mention how amazing she looked.

She looked around, looking for something. Her eyes landed on me and I suddenly felt like shrinking. I didn't want to be rejected, not now. Her expression stayed the same, and she looked at Carly. A grin spread on their faces. Beautiful girl by Sean Kingston started playing. Everyone started dancing. Carly and Sam got lost in the crowd, and I was no longer able to see Sam.

I went out onto the floor, looking for them. A familiar song started playing through the speakers only three minutes later. I realized it was Running Away by A.M. It was my favorite song, ever since the kiss. I looked around to see Carly and Gibby dancing. They both had goofy grins on their faces. I suddenly felt someone grab my hand. I knew who it was by the electric shocks running up my arm. I turned to see Sam, in all her green glory. She looked wonderful.

"Sorry if I scared you, I have to get away from Reuben," she motioned towards Reuben who was standing on the edge of the dance floor, his arms crossed as he saw us. I felt like telling him to back off, but I was focused on Sam. I figured that she was about to reject me. I sighed as I turned towards her. I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I savored the feeling, but I didn't know what to do with my hands. I decided to be brave so I placed them lightly on her waist. She didn't hit them, so I figured I was okay, for now.

She danced with grace. It was a slow dance of course. "I love this song," she said as we danced. "Me too."

She smiled at me. I felt a goofy grin cover my face, but hid it quickly. I knew what was coming, so I might as well get it over with.

"Sam, we have to talk about Monday."

"We don't have too," she said, staring into my eyes. I almost felt my knees buckle. Her eyes were warm, not something I saw everyday.

"I want too," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"We both know what I said. and even if it makes you want to puke, I meant it," I said. She said nothing.

"So, what I wanted to know, is do you feel the same way?"

She continued to say nothing. Then she spoke. "Hmm, let me think. Do I love the queen of dorks, the biggest nub on the planet, the geekiest guy I know?"

I felt my heart sink. Of course she'd make fun of me. I shouldn't have let it get this far.

I was about to break away when Sam leaned closer, whispering in my ear.

"The answer would be yes."

I felt shock over come me and I had the sudden urge to pinch myself. Then I felt her lips press against mine.

The feeling was like it had been only a little over a week ago. The electric feeling ran through me, warming me. I wrapped my arms around her. Colors flashed in my mind. If you had told me two weeks ago I'd be here, at the dance, kissing Sam after I rejected Carly I would have laughed in your face, but now it was completely different. I liked it. I wanted to stay here forever, Sam's lips on mine. I knew she'd be the first to break away, I couldn't get enough of this.

The song ended, and as I predicted she pulled away. "How?" was all I could say. She smiled. "I don't really know, so don't ask."

I smiled. "Fine with me."

Then I pulled her into another kiss.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_Sam's POV  
_After the dance, Freddie and I were officially together. I know, that even seems weird to me, but it happened, and is still happening. We expected to get teased, but apparently everyone but us thought we were going to end up together one way or another. I still call him names, and insult him, but he actually LIKES it that way. Weird, but interesting…

Oh and two weeks after the dance, Carly and GIBBY got together. Nobody expected it, but they seem to be a good match. Once again, weird.

Did I mention that we're all adults now? Uh, yeah, I'm twenty-five. I know I'm old-ish, but I'm pretty much the same person I was then.

"Mommy, Mommy! I got in trouble for punching Toby today! But, I won the science fair!"

Oh, there's my daughter Sophie now. She's exactly like Freddie and I combined. Smart and tough.

Did I forget to tell you we're married? Oh well, now you know.

She bounds in, her blonde curls bouncing. Her brown eyes glitter with excitement as she holds up the ribbon she won.

"Good job! Why don't we have ham for dinner?"

"My favorite! I'll go tell Daddy so he can start making it," she bounces out of the room. You seriously didn't think I was going to cook, did you?

Freddie comes in and kisses me on the cheek. "Hey Sam, Sophie told me you said we were having ham."

"Yes we are, she did tell you she won the fair, right?"

He nods.

"Better get cooking, you know how Sophie and I are when our ham is delayed."

He laughs, we kiss for a second, and he starts making the ham.

I'm pretty sure you know everything now. I'm twenty-five, I'm married to Freddie and we have a daughter named Sophie. But I feel like I'm forgetting something...

I hear a knock on the door, and open the door to see see, Sophie has a crush on him, so she does what I do. She hurts him. His hair was almost as dark as his eye. When it came to my daughter, she was not weak. His glasses were crooked, and he looked up at me. I had seen him many times before, for obvious reasons. He is a nerd for sure, but he isn't half bad. Sophie and him remind me of Freddie and I. when we were young. Toby is also Gibby and Carly's son. I know, I know, I forgot to tell you. Whatever.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson, can I see Sophie?"

I nod, and step out of the way. He heads inside and up the stairs. He knows the way to Sophie's room well, espiecally since he's her best friend. I can't tell you anymore, because I have to make sure Sophie doesn't maul him, besides, he is Carly's son.

**Does anyone but me think I should have a sequel?**

**If you do, review and tell me.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


End file.
